Detective Boys
|image = Infobox - Detective Boys.jpg |english name = Junior Detective League |japanese name = 少年探偵団 |romanized name = Shōnen Tantei-Dan |other names = Unknown |founding location = Tokyo, Japan |founding year = Unknown |activities = Investigation |classification = Organization |affiliation = American Law Enforcement Japanese Law Enforcement |ethnicity = British Japanese |gadgets = Detective Boys Badge Kamen Yaiba Voice Changer Modified Glasses Modified Wristwatch |members = Hiroshi Agasa Conan Edogawa Ai Haibara Sumiko Kobayashi Genta Kojima Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya Rumi Wakasa Ayumi Yoshida |manga debut = Chapter 17 |anime debut = Episode 1 |chapters = 320 |episodes = 337 |movies = 23 |ovas = 16 |specials = 4 |openings = 42 |closings = 10 }} The is an Organization in Tokyo, Japan consisting of Pre-Adolescent Detectives with whom Conan Edogawa solves the occasional crimes in which he and his Teitan Elementary School Classmates stumble into. Background The Detective Boys were informally founded when Ayumi Yoshida and Genta Kojima decided to investigate a mansion which was once a murder site and had been abandoned. Conan Edogawa and his classmate Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya were drafted into accompanying the two and the four of them eventually entered the house. In the course of this adventure, Conan found out that the house was still inhabited by the mother and son of the murder victim; the son had killed his father in a fit of rage over his abusive behavior, and his mother had subsequently locked her own son in a dungeon beneath the house to wait until the deed's time-bar had passed. After Conan succeeded in exposing the two, they were arrested and the case was resolved. In time, the four kept stumbling into more and more criminal cases which were resolved thanks to Conan's Deductive Skills and Initiative. Particularly, after the case involving a sizable cache of stolen Italian gold coins, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko developed a taste for detective work and impulsively decided to become investigators themselves. mostly for fame and glory. After advertising their services in school, they have become actively involved in many criminal cases provided by their schoolmates, though more often than not they keep accidentally coming upon such during their free-time activities. Some time later, their new classmate and former Black Organization Member Ai Haibara was drafted into the group. Three adults also joined this group informally, namely Professor Hiroshi Agasa, who provides the group with special gadgets to aid them in their adventures, their Homeroom Teacher Sumiko Kobayashi, a mystery novel enthusiast who proclaimed herself their manager and their Assistant Homeroom Teacher Rumi Wakasa, a mysterious individual who is very skilled in martial arts and has very sharp deduction skills. Activities The Detective Boys mostly deal with murder and theft cases as evidence whenever the group stumbles into a case, goes on a trip with Professor Hiroshi Agasa or when they tag along with Kogoro Mouri. The Detective Boys have displayed remarkable analytical and deductive abilities, enough to be considered as Junior Detectives. Conan Edogawa, as the Leader of the Detective Boys, has a broad intelligence, extensive criminal knowledge and prior experience as the High School Detective Shinichi Kudo. In this role, the rest of the Detective Boys function mostly as additional pairs of eyes who provide Conan with trivial-seeming but important clues and display little investigative brilliance or determination of their own. As the series progresses, however, other members such as Ai Haibara, who has been heavily trained by the Black Organization and Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, who has displayed remarkable logical and reasoning abilities, have demonstrated in some cases, especially where Conan is not present or out of commission, that the Detective Boys have the potential of becoming skilled investigators in their own right. Gadgets *Detective Boys Badge - Used By The Detective Boys *Kamen Yaiba Voice Changer - Used By The Detective Boys *Modified Glasses - Used By Conan Edogawa; Ai Haibara *Modified Wristwatch - Used By The Detective Boys Members Detectives *Conan Edogawa - Founder; Leader *Genta Kojima - Member; Self-Proclaimed Leader *Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya - Member *Ayumi Yoshida - Member *Ai Haibara - Member; Assistant Leader Guardians *Hiroshi Agasa - Guardian; Gadget Inventor *Sumiko Kobayashi - Guardian; Homeroom Teacher *Rumi Wakasa - Guardian; Assistant Homeroom Teacher Trivia *The Detective Boy's Purpose was to act as a cover for Ai Haibara as stated by Gosho Aoyama in an Interview. *The Detective Boys in Detective Conan and Nobita and his friends in the manga and anime franchise Doraemon both share a lot of resemblance. *Genta Kojima refers to Conan Edogawa as his Apprentice in various episodes, mainly to show off to people. Site Navigation Category:Organizations